


Lurk.

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf.
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are Roommates, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: Cuando volvió a mirar el reflejo del chico, notó que éste le sonreía con socarronería, como si no hubiera sido atrapado mirándolo. Por supuesto que sabía que Stiles se había dado cuenta de que se lo comía con la mirada y seguro como el infierno que Stiles hizo lo mismo con él.





	Lurk.

**Author's Note:**

> OS basado en este post: https://exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com/post/170204601042/moepoke-this-is-some-college-au-gold  
> Y la canción Lurk de The Neighbourhood.

1. 

Stiles se puso en pie, su parada era la siguiente y se encontraba a la mitad del vagón. Acomodó su bufanda en su cuello, el frío de invierno provocaba que su nariz se pusiera roja y eso a Stiles no le gustaba.

Se colocó frente a las puertas, esperando a llegar al andén y apresurarse para ir a casa, hoy iría a visitarlo el tercer candidato de esa semana para ser su nuevo compañero de cuarto. Desde que Isaac se había mudado con su novio Jackson, Stiles tuvo una habitación disponible y la mitad del alquiler sin poder cubrir.

Miró a su reloj mientras se agarraba más fuerte del tubo sobre su cabeza, después, miró a su reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta, volvió a acomodar su bufanda y por último notó la inquisidora mirada que lo observaba. Escudriñó al chico que lo veía a través del reflejo que el vidrio en la puerta le daba. No era mal parecido, debía tener un año más que Stiles y si su suposición no era errada, el chico estaba como un tren.

Ja, un chico como un tren a bordo de un tren. Basta Stiles, concéntrate.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reflejo del chico, notó que éste le sonreía con socarronería, como si no hubiera sido atrapado mirándolo. Por supuesto que sabía que Stiles se había dado cuenta de que se lo comía con la mirada y seguro como el infierno que Stiles hizo lo mismo con él.

Stiles no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras trataba de mantenerle la mirada a través del reflejo. Se sentía como una especie de acosador, observando tan fijamente a alguien a través de un reflejo.

Cuando el timbre sonó, anunciado que habían llegado al andén, Stiles trató de no correr hacia afuera, tratando de escapar de la sonrisa del chico sentado a sus espaldas.

 

En el momento en que piso la acera respiró tan profundo que el aire frío raspó su garganta y sus pulmones igual que la primera vez que fumó un cigarrillo.

Listo Stiles, muy listo.

 

+

 

El interfon sonó a las tres en punto, anunciado la puntual llegada de su posible compañero de cuarto.

Stiles trató de mantener su boca en su sitio al ver a la persona afuera de su departamento.

Era el mismo chico del subterráneo. Quien también se veía igual de sorprendido que él.

 

+

 

A Stiles no le extraño que efectivamente Derek estuviera como un tren. Lo descubrió el segundo día después de que Derek se mudara, había pasado las pruebas para ser su compañero de cuarto (que prácticamente consistieron en: ¿Star Wars o Star Trek? ¿Negro o rojo? ¿Café o chocolate? Y, por último, pero no menos importante: ¿Marvel o DC?) y Derek había acondicionado una parte de su cuarto para sus entrenamientos, aunque a veces usaba la sala y era cuando Stiles tenía que evitar mirarlo porque Derek sin camiseta y un par de pantalones de chándal era como la amenaza de su orgasmo andante y a punto de estallar.

 

 2. 

—¡Stiles! —exclamó Derek en cuanto vio a la araña en el piso del baño.

Stiles derrapó al final del pasillo- ¿por qué demonios siempre andas descalzo, Stiles? Derek ya se había cansado de preguntarle- y llegó a su lado en menos de dos segundos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Stiles miró a todos lados. Derek se sintió avergonzado durante un minuto antes de recordar que era solo Stiles, que lo había visto en sus peores días durante los últimos dos años, que había sobado su espalda mientras él estaba pegado al inodoro después de sus borracheras, que sabía que le gustaba el cereal con leche de chocolate y sorber hasta la última gota de los jugos en caja con su pajilla. Que supiera sobre su terror a las arañas no era algo sobre lo cual avergonzarse.  

—Hay una araña en la ducha— cuando Stiles no respondió, Derek lo miró. No se perdió la forma en que Stiles lamió sus labios mientras observaba sus bóxers. Tan acostumbrados como estaban a andar por la casa en ropa interior o pantalones flojos, Derek no se había dado cuenta de esa manera en que Stiles lo miraba. Generalmente, era Derek quien se comía con la mirada a Stiles en bóxers.

Tal vez y solo tal vez lo suyo era correspondido.

O tal vez era solo un asunto superficial.

Derek no quería pensar en eso, no aún.

Se aclaró la garganta y su carraspeo hizo que Stiles levantara la vista, rojo como pocas veces le había visto y sonriera trémulamente.

—Araña, correcto— Stiles tomó una de las revistas de Men´s & Health que a veces tenían para entretenerse en el baño y se metió a la ducha, con cuidado levantó a la araña y salió tan rápido como pudo.

Solo en ese momento, Derek notó que había dejado de respirar mientras Stiles levantaba a la araña.

Sí, les tenía fobia a esas cosas.

Derek abrió la llave de la ducha y se metió bajo el chorro de agua caliente, dejando que sus músculos se destensaran después de su entrenamiento y después de su enfrentamiento con la araña. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose y de los pasos de Stiles no lo distrajo para nada, en absoluto.

—Der— llamó su compañero— ¿te paso el rastrillo? Lo dejaste aquí afuera.

Derek tomó el shampoo y se lo aplicó en el cabello antes de responder.

—Estoy tratando de dejar crecer mi barba un poco más, Stiles.

—Oh— exclamó Stiles antes de que soltara una risa— bueno Derek, si sigues poniéndote así de guapo, tendré que follarte, sabes mi debilidad por los hombres con barba.

Derek soltó el jabón.

Eso era justo lo que quería.

 

+++

 

Stiles se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño, recargándose en el umbral y observando cómo los músculos de Derek se tensaban con el movimiento de su mano en su boca mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

Stiles deseaba tan mal a Derek que ya no podía evitar mirarlo e imaginar como sería tenerlo encima de él, haciendo toda esa tensión de músculos en su afán por llegar más profundo en su interior. No podía sacar de su cabeza como sería tener a Derek montándolo, tener su polla en el interior de Derek.

Si, Stiles lo deseaba demasiado, pero no planeaba hacer nada mientras Derek no pareciera interesado también.

 

 3. 

Lydia los había invitado a una fiesta.

Una fiesta a la que ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de ir. Ellos ya habían planeado quedarse en casa, haciendo maratón de Netflix, con un par de cajas de pizza, cerveza y palomitas por montones.

Pero una vez que su amiga pelirroja decidía algo, nada la hacía cambiar de idea.

Por esa razón ahora Derek estaba recargado en la barra del bar, con un vaso de whiskey en su mano y la mirada en cualquier punto menos el centro de la pista. Donde su bonito compañero de cuarto estaba bailando demasiado pegado a un chico alto, musculoso y que vestía una chamarra de cuero a pesar del calor que hacía ahí dentro.

¿Qué clase de idiota usaba chamarra en un bar? Por una razón, él había dejado la suya en el vestidor de la entrada.

Derek no estaba muy seguro de cuando fue el momento que se metió a la pista, en medio de toda esa gente sudorosa que bailaba. Lo único que sabía era que debía llegar hasta Stiles si no quería que el chico con el que estaba metiera más sus manos bajo su playera.

Cuando colocó sus manos en la cintura de su compañero, Stiles se giró entre sus brazos, dándole una depredadora sonrisa antes de voltear hacia el chico que ahora lo miraba desconcertado.

—Lo siento, tal vez en otra ocasión.

—No habrá otra ocasión— respondió el chico con los labios apretados y se fue.

—Pensé que no vendrías.

—Lo hiciste para provocarme— Derek no estaba preguntando.

—Hmmmm— Stiles tarareó en su oído— ya me cansé de esperar.

Derek sonrió y jaló a Stiles un poco más cerca. En ese momento The Neighbourhood hizo aparición en los altavoces del lugar. Stiles se movió al ritmo de Lurk, provocando que casi todo su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con el suyo.

—Hemos sido unos tontos, ¿no es así? —inquirió Derek, mientras deslizaba sus labios por el cuello de Stiles.

—Lo hemos sido— respondió— podríamos hacer esto desde hace mucho.

Derek tarareó de acuerdo.

—Y lo vamos a hacer.

—Me gusta como suena eso— respondió Stiles, al tiempo que tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Derek y por fin, lo besaba.

Derek no gimió dentro del beso, por supuesto que no y Stiles tampoco sonrió dentro de él, no lo hizo.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que es la primera vez que publico tanto en un solo día, pero estoy aprovechando la semana de vacaciones que tenemos y que sinceramente necesitaba liberar estrés de la universidad.   
> En fin, tenía como un mes de haber visto ese post y no lo había podido sacar de mi cabeza, por fin pude hacerlo ¡yei!  
> ¿Coments? lo que quieran :)   
> Un beso, M.


End file.
